There are many different types of indoor positioning systems for enabling the determination of the position of trackable wireless devices within an indoor space. Some of these are already implemented while others are still under development. Such systems include Nokia's High Accuracy Indoor Positioning (HAIP) system which is configured to track the position of trackable devices using locator devices which utilise phased antenna arrays to determine a bearing between the trackable device and the locator device based on radio frequency (RF) data packets received at the locator device. This system is highly accurate and can provide accuracy of better than 30 centimeters. There are other systems, which may be referred to as cost-optimised indoor positioning (COIP) systems, which provide less accurate positioning but use less computational resources (e.g. electricity, processing power and bandwidth). These systems may utilise the signal strength of incoming data packets to provide room-level accuracy or, if a sufficient number of COIP locator devices are provided within a particular space, may utilise the signal strength in addition to fingerprinting (radio-maps) to provide an accuracy of approximately 2 meters.